


Sherstrade ficlet: Why did you kiss me?

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What did you just do?”“I. Well, I kissed you?”“Yes, I know that-”“Then why did you ask?”“Cause I needed to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Why? Why did you kiss me?”





	Sherstrade ficlet: Why did you kiss me?

“What did you just do?”

 

“I. Well, I kissed you?”

 

“Yes, I know that-”

 

“Then why did you ask?”

 

“Cause I needed to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Why? Why did you kiss me?”

 

“I don't know?”

 

“The great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know?”

 

“I'm not great.”

 

The blush on Sherlock's face is growing, his cheeks a soft pink as his eyes dart from left to right, hands fidgeting with the edge of his scarf. Greg feels his heart beat a mile a minute as he just stands there, looking at Sherlock, still feeling the warmth of Sherlock's lips on his own.

 

Somehow it's hard to breathe, Sherlock still standing too close, hearing him breathe, his curls falling before his face as he looks down.

 

It came totally unexpected and Greg's not sure how to react to this. In other situations he would have pushed the person against the wall by now, kissing them senseless as his hands drifted over their body, driving them crazy.

 

But this is Sherlock and he doesn't want to screw this up, doesn't want to assume anything. The kiss was soft and light, barely a kiss at all, but now Greg's body is on fire, his lips still tingling and his hands itching to run down Sherlock's chest, to feel his heartbeat, grab his arse.

 

The silence stretches on but Sherlock doesn't move away and Greg takes a breath, bringing his hand up to touch Sherlock's shoulder, giving it one firm squeeze before removing it. After what feels like a lifetime Sherlock lifts his head up, his face blank but eyes shining with a sea of emotions. It takes Greg aback, almost making him take an actual step backward because of the sheer intensity but he holds still, scanning Sherlock's face, drowning in his eyes.

 

“You are. Great I mean. To me you are.”

 

The tiniest change in Sherlock's eyes, a hint, more like a tease of a smile on Sherlock's lips and Greg feels easier, more clear. His hand goes up without him realizing, stroking Sherlock's cheek and Sherlock's eyes fall closed instantly, a soft sigh coming out and swelling up Greg's heart.

 

“Lestrade.”

 

The way his name is whispered makes Greg want to bend Sherlock over his desk but it's not right. Not at this moment, not in this place. It's more than just attraction or animal lust and he lowers his hand, Sherlock's eyes staying closed for a moment longer before focusing on him again.

 

“So I wasn't wrong?”

 

Hope fills the room as Sherlock watches Greg and Greg forgets how to breathe. How could he not know?

 

“You  _do_  want me?”

 

A hint of hesitation in Sherlock's voice, a sliver of worry on his face and it breaks Greg's heart.

 

“Of course I want you. Everybody wants you. You're brilliant Sherlock. The smartest man I know.”

 

The change in the air is instant, Sherlock's eyes burning out like a flame as he takes a step back and Greg has to try really hard not to yank him back.

 

“So you just like my brain. Maybe I should put it in a jar for you to stare at!”

 

Sherlock walks past him, already opening the door when Greg moves, placing his hand on Sherlock's wrist while the other one closes the door with a loud bang. Sherlock's whole body is still, his face hard and Greg steps between him and the door, afraid Sherlock will leave again.

 

“Oi! What's going on?! I didn't say that!”

 

Sherlock yanks his arm and Greg let's go, seeing the frustration on Sherlock's face.

 

“Sherlock! Talk to me dammit!”

 

“I can't! This was a mistake.”

 

Sherlock tries to reach for the door again but Greg opens up his arms, blocking his path and Sherlock curses, making a move to try and leave again.

 

“Let me go Lestrade! This is childish!”

 

“NO! Running away from this is childish! You kissed me, Sherlock! You can't kiss me and then leave!”

 

Greg steps forward, grabbing hold of Sherlock's biceps and he sees the flash of panic in his eyes before he get's himself under control again.

 

“Fuck, I'm sorry Sherlock. I didn't mean to-”

 

“It's fine Lestrade.”

 

But Sherlock's voice is too controlled and too cold and Greg feels awful but he stays back, even holding his hands up in the air for a moment.

 

“I don't just like you for your brain. That's what you're thinking isn't it?”

 

Sherlock doesn't answer but his eyes say it all and Greg sighs, causing a frown to form on Sherlock's brow.

 

“I like you, Sherlock. All of you, not just how smart you are.”

 

“But-”

 

The frown gets deeper and Greg risks a step forward, reaching out to grab Sherlock's hand.

 

“But what?”

 

“My brain is the only part that's worth liking.”

 

Greg can't breathe for a second, his vision going blurry as Sherlock shyly looks up to him, lost and confused. The need to wrap Sherlock up in a hug is overwhelming but he doesn't want to push too much, doesn't want Sherlock walking way again so he just squeezes Sherlock's hand, holding it firmly in his own, taking a deep breath before speaking.

 

“That's not true.”

 

“Don't lie Lestrade, you're not that good at it.” Sherlock tries to sound casual but his body is tense and hard, his eyes still unsure and Greg shakes his head, stepping closer as he cups Sherlock's cheek with his free hand.

 

“I'm not lying Sherlock. I wouldn't do that to you. Your brain is extraordinary, no question about it. But,” He squeezes Sherlock's hand again as the man starts to open his mouth. “But, it's not  _all_  of you. I know you take pride in your brain and your intellect, and you should, but you are so much more.”

 

Sherlock blinks, eyes scanning Greg's face for a moment, the confusion still there. Greg takes a risk and kisses Sherlock's cheek softly, barely a kiss at all but Sherlock doesn't pull away, only closing his eyes and Greg backs off, letting go of Sherlock's hand. He's almost sure Sherlock won't run away again.

 

“I know people tend to focus on your brilliance and you give them what they expect but I've seen you, Sherlock.” Greg swallows, holding his gaze on Sherlock, watching the man's face intently. “I've seen how you care. How upset you get when other's are hurting. How angry when something goes wrong and nobody tries to help. I've seen you interact with children who were scared and afraid, who'd had their worlds turned upside down.”

 

“That was not-” Sherlock starts but Greg shakes his head again, placing his index fingers on Sherlock's lips, seeing how the man's eyes widen in surprise before accepting it, body going a fraction softer.

 

“It was something, Sherlock. To those kids, it was probably everything in that moment. You care, you feel. You have emotions and feelings and those are just as important. You're a wonderful man Sherlock, not just because of your brain.”

 

Greg stops, removing his finger from Sherlock's mouth and giving him a soft smile.

 

“You are amazing Sunshine, and I'm so lucky you kissed me tonight.” Greg can't help the smirk forming on his face and Sherlock rolls his eyes before there is a hint of vulnerability in them again.

 

“It was barely a kiss Lestrade. I'm not- It's been a while since-” Sherlock stops, biting his lip and Greg sees the beginning of a blush form on those pale cheeks. His cock gives a throb at the sight of it, wondering how deeply he could make the genius blush and eager to find out.

 

“It's alright Sunshine.” Greg smiles as he sees the blush deepen, closing the distance between them. “ I don't mind practicing at all.” He whispers against Sherlock's lips, hearing and seeing the intake of breath and he looks up, his cock getting harder as Sherlock stares at him, eyes wide and dark.

 

“Lestrade, I.”

 

“Hmm, yes darling?” Greg answers, pecking Sherlock's lip, seeing the blush spread over his cheeks. It's adorable and a turn on and he looks up again, batting his lashes fake innocently.

 

“I. Take me home? Teach me?”

 

It's an excellent thing Greg isn't a teenager anymore cause hearing Sherlock say those words, the way he looks up at Greg with shy but hungry eyes, would have been enough to make him come in his pants. It's still a very close thing though and he can't do anything else than growl before kissing Sherlock, with more intensity and hunger than before.

 

“Oh,  _Greg_.”

 

The way Greg's name comes out of Sherlock's mouth, needy and rough, sends a spark of arousal through Greg's whole body and he wraps Sherlock up in his arms, turning him and pushing him up against the door. Sherlock's body melts in his arm, his tongue coming out to meet Greg's and Greg hears himself moan loudly, drinking Sherlock's taste in, hands going over his body, pressing against him.

 

“Oh.” Tiny sounds come out of Sherlock's mouth, his hands having resting above Greg's arse and Greg leaves tiny trails of kisses on Sherlock's cheek before going to his neck, nipping and teasing, connecting the freckles with his tongue.

 

“Oh Sunshine, you're perfect.” By the time they pull apart they are both panting and Greg wants to take a photo of Sherlock in this moment. He looks beautiful, almost out of this world with flushed cheeks and wet lips, a dazed expression on his face as he blinks his eyes rapidly.

 

“We need to go home now Sherlock or I'll take you right on this desk.” Greg pants, eyes roaming over Sherlock's lean body, seeing the tent in his trousers and he swallows, hands itching to touch, to stroke and please and make Sherlock come while screaming his name.

 

“Home. Right now.” He almost growls, taking Sherlock's hand firmly and opening the door, relief to see everyone has gone home for the night. Not that he's ashamed to be seen with Sherlock but he has a feeling Sherlock wouldn't want people to see him like this. If Greg is being honest he doesn't want  _anyone_  to see Sherlock like this, only him.

 

“I wouldn't have minded you know,” Sherlock says softly once they are in Greg's car and driving away. It's difficult concentrating, Greg feeling his body buzz, noticing how Sherlock's hand is placed on his thigh firmly. He fixes his eyes on the road in front of him but doesn't really see anything, it's more auto-pilot than anything else and his heart skips a beat as Sherlock's hand slides up a little more, leaning close to Greg's ear.

 

“You could have taken me right there on your desk.”

 

“Fucking hell! Sherlock!” Greg curses as he takes back control of the car, his cock throbbing with want, images filling his head of Sherlock lying on his desk, legs open and wanting. Begging for Greg to take him, to fill him up. “Fuck!” He takes a deep breath, looking sideways at Sherlock and seeing the satisfied smirk on his lips.

 

“Oh, you bastard.”

 

Sherlock chuckles, his hand going an inch higher up his thigh and Greg is sure he's going to die. Who knew Sherlock could be like this? In all his time he'd known the man Sherlock had never hinted at even being interested in sex and now here he was, driving Greg crazy with just a few touches and words.  _Where had he learned that?_

 

The idea of Sherlock having sex with someone else makes him grit his teeth, grabbing the steering wheel tighter. He knows it's stupid but he can't help a wave of jealousy go over him as he thinks about Sherlock losing his virginity to someone else, someone not him.

 

“Stop it.”

 

Sherlock's voice breaks through his thoughts and he risks a glance sideways, seeing the serious expression on Sherlock's face.

 

“Yes, I've had sex before. Yes, I'm not a virgin anymore. No, most of my sexual experiences weren't memorable.”

 

Sherlock's voice is still soft but with a bit of an edge to it and Greg feels like a bastard. It's none of his business and he has no right to be jealous. Sherlock is a gorgeous and brilliant man, it's not really a surprise people have noticed him.

 

“I'm sorry Sunshine.” Greg looks at Sherlock again before focusing on the road again. They're almost at Greg's place and what seemed like a brilliant idea 5 minutes ago sounds idiotic and presumptuous now. He feels his body tense as he parks near his house, Sherlock's hand still on his thigh but now it just feels heavy. He cuts off the engine, silence spreading among them and he turns to face Sherlock, trying to figure out his mind.

 

“I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business. I just- get possessive at times.” Greg sighs, rubbing a hand over his face as Sherlock watches him with curiosity. “I don't like sharing and thinking about you and sex and other people... You need to know right now, before this goes any further, that I don't do one night stands. I want you, Sherlock, I want you so bad it hurts but I can't come to work Monday and then pretend like it didn't happen. That's not how I-”

 

Greg is caught off by Sherlock's lips on his and he lets out a moan as he feels Sherlock's tongue tracing his mouth, begging to enter. He can't do anything else but open up, growling as their tongues meet and his hand wanders into Sherlock's curls, grabbing a bunch of them and pulling it gently. It makes Sherlock gasp, tilting his head back and Greg breaks the kiss, his mouth going to Sherlock's neck, sucking a mark just above his shirt.

 

“Sherlock.” He pants as he tries to break the kiss but Sherlock shakes his head, getting his seatbelt off and crawling into Greg's lap. He's distracted for a second how that's even possible but then Sherlock is kissing him again, pressing his body close and Greg can only react by grabbing Sherlock's arse and squeezing it hard.

 

“I'm yours Greg. From now on you're the only one allowed to touch me.” Sherlock whispers as he licks and bites Greg's mouth, eyes wide with desire, cheeks a nice pink.

 

“Sherlock!” Greg digs his nails into Sherlock's arse, causing the man to moan, their cocks brushing together.

 

“I'm serious. I know about your possessive streak, I quite like it. The deadly look you give other people when they insult me, how you move to stand between me and a possible danger. I've known for a while Greg so don't apologize for it. And I want this to be more than a one-time thing. I'm yours, Greg. Only yours for however long you want me to be.”

 

Sherlock kisses him again, deep and sweet and Greg feels his heart beat too fast. It's almost like a dream, Sherlock sitting here in his car, promising to stay, kissing him with hunger and devotion.

 

“Forever. I'll want you forever, Sunshine.”

 

Greg looks up, seeing the delight in Sherlock's eyes, a smile on his face as he leans forward, whispering in Greg's ear.

 

“Well then. Take me to bed Greg. Mark me for all the world to see.”

 

Two days later Sherlock still has a bite mark on his arse and a row of hickeys on his neck. He makes sure to wear his scarf the whole time but he can't help but feel a smile form on his face as their eyes meet and he sees the satisfied smirk on Greg's lips. Nobody else understands why Sherlock is smiling like a loon and Greg has to go home early that day.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, if you liked it please let me know. 
> 
> I really like this idea of Sherlock just, out of the blue, leaning forward and kissing Greg. Gentle and sweet and unexpected. I think I could write a thousand fics with that idea as a starting point.   
> I also like playing with sexy/heated on one side and cute/adorable on the other. Can you let me know if I managed that with this ficlet?
> 
> If any of you have a headcanon or Sherstrade prompt, let me know :D 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
